


King's Knight

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Karasuno, Oikawa is a little shit but we love him, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, very brief appearence by rest of team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Tanaka is all empty threats of a tussle but Iwaizumi doesn't know that and reacts when he tries to grab Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	King's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I just love when they get protective, don't you?  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

Small misunderstanding really. Oikawa didn’t see what was the big deal. He did it all the time, small comment, condescending laugh. Also, he was sure anyone who so much as glanced over Oikawa could see, sure he was athletic but, he was nowhere close to be someone who would fight.

Oikawa preferred to fight by chipping away at people’s mentalities, at their self-esteem. He does see why that would be considered _bad_ , but it was what he was good at. Any fight is played at ones strengths, his was his words. Diction, reactions, syntax, and of course a well-placed disarming smile. It also helped that people often underestimated him.

So really it’s the 2nd years fault, the shaved headed one from Karasuno. For not understanding the rules of the game, for not recognizing how Oikawa fights.

Another practice match, another after match meeting with a few snide remarks. It was starting to become a heartwarming tradition. Iwaizumi watched impassively with crossed arms while Hanamaki and Matsukawa sighed along. They didn’t often come along, leaving the babysitting to Iwaizumi, but they had plans to go get food together. They were here to makes sure their captain didn’t take too long in enjoying himself in making the other team flustered.

At seeing the chestnut-haired boy Hinata immediately had cried out “Great King!” and waved his arms up defensively. Oikawa fixed a confused stare at the smaller boy, he wasn’t sure how the name had stuck but without fail the little shrimpy spiker always cried it out around him. It was catching on if Matsu’s snide remarks were anything to go by. Hanamaki had bet that Oikawa actually enjoyed it and that he was a little fond of the shorter spiker, if the way his eyes lit up when he played were anything to go by.

And as true as that may be Oikawa kept the banter with Kageyama and Daichi though. “Well I hope the tournament goes well. It be a shame if a repeat happens of what happened with you, Kunimi-kun, and Kandaichi-kun. As a setter I thought nothing could be worst than having your spiker blocked. But you proved me wrong Tobia-chan.” He smiled sickly sweet. “To look back and realize your ball fell, not because of the other team but because of your team. Of yourself. Iwa-chan I would never be able to forgive myself.” He cried out theatrically, tightening his hands into fists earnestly as he sparkled his eyes at his spiker.

“Stop with your shitty games and hurry up. We’re hungry.” Iwaizumi growled unimpressed as he looked down at his phone.

“Yes, we are.” Matsu crossed his arms. “So can you finish up antagonizing others?”

“But it’s true, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself for being so selfish.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

Kageyame stiffened, eyes tightening mostly with annoyance than actual hurt. He was used to Oikawa’s antics and nasty comments. In a way he had grown to recognize it as a twisted partnership of sorts. That’s not to say it still didn’t prickle his skin.

Suga was closest to the two and had been holding onto the back of Tanaka’s jacket. He stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “That won’t happen, not on our team. Really, don’t you get tired of so many senseless remarks.” He sighed exasperated. _He_ was getting tired of these troublesome Captains, first Nekoma now here.

Neither of them had paid attention to Tanaka who had pushed up his sleeves again and stepped closer. None of Karasuno noticed the other team’s ace narrowing his eyes and shifting a foot forward. Maki did and raised an eyebrow, wondering how far this would be going.

“Oh Sugu-kun, I’m just playing with Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grinned putting his hands on his hip. “How he takes it is entirely up to him.”

Tanaka lurched forward. “Picking on your underclassman is playing?”

“Yea stop picking on Bokeyama.” Hinata jumped up from behind Tanka, hands on the bigger boy’s shoulder. “We’re here too!” 

“Hinata, dumbass shut up!”

“Don’t encourage Tanaka.” Suga sighed. 

“Are you looking for a tussle?”

“Now, now I don’t play like that.” Oikawa waved off. Overall, he seemed unimpressed and returned his stare to Kageyama.

It only furthered to annoy Tanaka and he waved his hands towards himself. “If you want to rumble pick on someone closer to your year.” Tanaka grinned, taking another step closer.

“Yea pick on him!” Hinata chirped shaking a fist.

But this time, unlike most confrontations they had, Tanaka got a little carried away and actually tried to grab Oikawa to get his attention. His hand shot out to grab the blue and white sleeve of the other team’s Captain.

Kageyame’s eyes widened in realization that Tanaka was actually going for it. “Wait! Tanaka-sempai, don’t!” But it was too late.

“Hhmm?” His fingers had just tugged on the sleeve when he gave a sharp cry. “Ow, shit!”

A hand had shot out and grabbed Tanaka. It squeezed his wrist and hand hard enough that he let go of the sleeve and then his arm was yanked up over his head. Tanaka’s eyes widened in alarmed as he was met with fiery topaz eyes under furrowed brows. Iwaizumi’s mouth was pulled up to a hint of a snarl as he growled in a low tone. “Don’t.”

Most of the Karasuno team froze, the other two Aoba 3rd years looked exasperated. After a moment Nishinoya was the first to react. “Oi, what’s the big deal?!”

Iwaizumi turned his glare down to the smaller boy but Nishinoya only responded with gritted teeth. Tsukki snickered behind a hand with Yamaguchi. “My,my. Seems like someone’s a little protective.”

“Oi both of you calm down! Tanaka apologize!” Daichi yelled and stepped forward to pull Nishinoya back with Asahi. 

Hinata was watching the exchange with wide eyes as he took in Iwaizumi’s fierce face. He was usually a pretty relaxed guy, only getting fired up during games. But in this moment Iwaizumi looked scarier then he ever had on the court, standing in front of Oikawa while holding Tanaka’s arm up as though it were nothing. Oikawa himself seemed sheepish by the reaction but was doing nothing to stop it, patting his sleeve as though brushing off some dust. Hinata gasped. “King’s Knight!”

“Hinata you dumbass. Shut up with the dumb nicknames!” Kageyama snapped, chopping the top of his head. 

“Kageyama you bastard, that hurt!”

Maki was staring up at the sky. “I swear they’re both bad.” He wasn’t too surprise by the reaction and overall was annoyed in his growing hunger.

Matsu was a bit more interested. “Should we pull Iwaizumi away?”

“No, he’s just as much of a drama queen when it comes to Oikawa as Oikawa is with everything.” He shrugged.

“Tch.” Kageyama was still glaring at Hinata but then turned back to step closer to his former upperclassman. He had seen it before. People who got reeled in by Oikawa so much that they forgot to notice the impassive friend always at his side. “Iwaizumi-sempai, Tanaka is very bodily but he means no harm. He wouldn’t actually try to start a fight.”

Oikawa glared down at Kageyama but offered no words. Iwaizumi spared him a glance, face beginning to lose some of its anger and becoming more impassive.

“The hell I w-“

“Tanaka you idiot shut up!” Suga yelled. Mouth pursued in annoyance. “You’re thoughtless actions started this, we don’t actually grab other teammates! Now apologize!”

Tanaka frowned but looked down at Suga yelling at him. He looked back up to the other team’s ace. “Sorry.” He muttered. “But man, I wasn’t actually going to hurt him.”

Oikawa seemed satisfied by the ruckus that had happened and gave a childish smile. “Now, now Iwa-chan, Tana-kun was just getting emotional. He knows we wouldn’t senselessly have a ‘rumble’. Especially not me.” Oikawa smiled easily as he patted his friend’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi didn’t take his stare away from Tanaka. With a final squeeze he pushed his arm back, throwing the younger boy off balance and effectively sending him wheeling back on top of Nishinoya. “Tch.” He crossed his arms. “Whatever, we’re done.” He glared at Oikawa who nodded, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

As though nothing had happened Oikawa gave a sparkly smile and waved. “Bye bye!” and trailed after his friend with his other third years.

After they had walked away Daichi sighed then turned to glare at Tanaka and Nishinoya on the ground. They stiffened and hunched up their shoulders at the inevitable scolding that was coming.

As Daichi yelled at them Suga sighed with a shake of his head, putting a hand on his hip. “But what was all that? I’ve never seen their ace so intense.”

“Don’t mind.” Kageyama said with a shrug. “It may not seem like it with how he’s always hitting him and yelling at Oikawa but Iwaizumi care’s a lot about him. They’re childhood friends. As far as I can remember he’s mostly uninvolved with whatever Oikawa does but if anything turns physical, he immediately steps in. Likewise if anyone tries to do or saying anything about Iwaizumi Oikawa does something to defend him. He’s just less confrontational about it.”

After a moment of staring at the retreating backs of Aoba’s third years Hinata cried out “Oh, Great Knight!” Then thoughtfully rubbed his head. “Er, maybe Grand King’s Head Knight!”

“Hinata that’s too long.” Suga smiled patiently, not midning when Kageyama snapped at the small spiker. With a sigh he turned his gaze to Asahi who was still trying to settle Nishinoya down. “You looked like you were ready to cry.”

“He was scary!” Asahi cried out defensively, face paling. “I thought I was going to have to get the coaches!”

Daichi made a noise in distaste. “What a cowardly lion.”


End file.
